Cable ties are well known in the art and are commonly used to bundle together a plurality of objects such as a group of parallel wires or cables. One type of cable tie which is well known in the art includes a serrated strap which is fitted to an aperture head. In use, the cable tie can be formed into a closed loop by inserting the serrated strap through the aperture head. With the serrated strap inserted through the aperture head, an internal pawl, or locking mechanism disposed within the aperture head lockably engages the serrations of the strap to prevent the strap from being backed out of or removed from the aperture head. In this manner, the engagement of an internal pawl in the head onto the serrated strap secures the cable tie in its closed loop or secured configuration.
In certain applications, it is desirable to retain a group of wires or cables bundled with a cable tie securely to another article or structure. In particular for example, in the automotive industry it is often desirable to retain a group of electrical wires bundled with a cable tie securely against an automotive panel or structural element. Securing the bundle may include the use of an automotive bolt so as to preclude the bundle from moving (i.e. rattling) within that automobile body during operation of the vehicle and thereby interfering with operation of the engine. Accordingly, cable ties are commonly provided with an insert fastener which can be coupled to an automotive panel. Insert fasteners are commonly constructed in a variety of different configurations and may provide an incremental cost element due to the additional element and labor related to the installation and assembly.
A need exists in the marketplace to be able to attach multiple cable ties to a single bolt. Currently, when there is more than one cable tie attached to the helical strands of a bolt, the additional ties may have fewer contact points available on the helical strands of the bolt for attachment. Therefore, a need exists for a cable tie that is able to attach to bolt or other mating article such that multiple cable ties may be attached to the same bolt.
Currently, in the marketplace cable ties can only attach to a bolt at specific contact points on the bolt which limits the structural integrity of the cable tie assembly. The weld stud fasteners presently in use in the marketplace generally require a higher extraction force which in turn, requires a higher fastening force in order to attach the mounting feature of the weld stud fastener to the mating or mounting bolt. Generally, optimizing either the fastening force or the extraction force of the cable tie will cause the non-optimized force to change. For instance, currently in the marketplace, if the fastening force is lowered the extraction force will also be lowered which is not desirable. A need exists for a weld stud cable tie that can serve as a fastener for a wire bundle and which can be attached to a portion of a bolt, e.g. the threaded portion. The installation of the cable tie fastener can ideally be done at an optimal extraction force as well as an optimal fastening force that conforms to desirable performance specifications that require a low fastening force (<10 lbs) and a high extraction force (>40 lbs).